lego_doctor_whofandomcom-20200213-history
LEGO Dimensions
LEGO Dimensions is a toys-to-life video game, in the style of Disney Infinity and Skylanders, developed by LEGO and Traveller's Tales, to be released on September 27, 2015. It will be available for Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and Wii U. The game was announced to be in development on April 9, 2015, but was first rumored a few weeks before. Official Description For the first time in any LEGO videogame, characters from iconic entertainment franchises join forces and battle in worlds outside of their own. In addition to the game, the LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack will include the LEGO Toy Pad, which allows players to transport special LEGO minifigures and other LEGO objects into the game, bricks to build the LEGO Gateway, three LEGO Minifigures, including LEGO Batman from DC Comics, LEGO Gandalf from The Lord of the Rings and Wyldstyle from The LEGO Movie, plus the LEGO Batmobile. In addition to the three minifigure heroes used to start the experience, LEGO Dimensions will allow gamers to customize their experience with additional expansion packs. Highly collectible Level Packs, Team Packs and Fun Packs will provide new buildable characters, vehicles, tools and gadgets, as well as compelling game content with new mission-based levels and unique in-game abilities. All expansion packs will feature well-known properties and provide gamers the opportunity to use everything interchangeably, anywhere throughout the game – with no limitations. A small sample of packs available in 2015 include the Back to the Future Level Pack with a LEGO Marty McFly minifigure, a LEGO Ninjago Team Pack with Kai and Cole minifigures, three Ninjago Fun Packs with Jay, Nya and Zane minifigures, two DC Comics Fun Packs with Wonder Woman and Cyborg minifigures, three The Lord of the Rings Fun Packs with LEGO Gollum, LEGO Gimli and LEGO Legolas minifigures, four The LEGO Movie Fun packs with Emmet, Bad Cop, Benny and Unikitty characters, and a The Wizard of Oz Fun Pack with a LEGO Wicked Witch of the West minifigure. Additional packs to round out the 2015 assortment were announced with still more to go. Further waves of expansion packs will be released regularly following the launch of the game and into 2016. Storyline For the first time in any LEGO videogame, characters from iconic entertainment franchises join forces and battle in worlds outside of their own. In addition to the game, the LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack will include the LEGO Toy Pad, which allows players to transport special LEGO minifigures and other LEGO objects into the game, bricks to build the LEGO Gateway, three LEGO Minifigures, including LEGO Batman from DC Comics, LEGO Gandalf from The Lord of the Rings and Wyldstyle from The LEGO Movie, plus the LEGO Batmobile. In addition to the three minifigure heroes used to start the experience, LEGO Dimensions will allow gamers to customize their experience with additional expansion packs. Highly collectible Level Packs, Team Packs and Fun Packs will provide new buildable characters, vehicles, tools and gadgets, as well as compelling game content with new mission-based levels and unique in-game abilities. All expansion packs will feature well-known properties and provide gamers the opportunity to use everything interchangeably, anywhere throughout the game – with no limitations. A small sample of packs available in 2015 include the Back to the Future Level Pack with a LEGO Marty McFly minifigure, a LEGO Ninjago Team Pack with Kai and Cole minifigures, three Ninjago Fun Packs with Jay, Nya and Zane minifigures, two DC Comics Fun Packs with Wonder Woman and Cyborg minifigures, three The Lord of the Rings Fun Packs with LEGO Gollum, LEGO Gimli and LEGO Legolas minifigures, four The LEGO Movie Fun packs with Emmet, Bad Cop, Benny and Unikitty characters, and a The Wizard of Oz Fun Pack with a LEGO Wicked Witch of the West minifigure. Additional packs to round out the 2015 assortment were announced with still more to go. Further waves of expansion packs will be released regularly following the launch of the game and into 2016. Trivia * Doctor Who characters and locations will be featured in this game. Gallery Gameplay 2901192-ld_gameplayscreen_131.jpeg 2901193-ld_gameplayscreen_132.jpeg 2901194-ld_gameplayscreen_139.jpeg 2901195-ld_gameplayscreen_140.jpeg 2901196-ld_gameplayscreen_141.jpeg 2901197-ld_gameplayscreen_142.jpeg 2901198-ld_gameplayscreen_143.jpeg 2901199-ld_gameplayscreen_144.jpeg 2901203-ld gameplayscreen 150.jpeg 2901201-ld gameplayscreen 148.jpeg 2901202-ld gameplayscreen 149.jpeg 2901200-ld gameplayscreen 146.jpeg 2901204-ld gameplayscreen 151.jpeg 2901206-ld gameplayscreen 152.jpeg 2901207-ld_gameplayscreen_154.jpeg 2901208-ld gameplayscreen 155.jpeg 2901209-ld_gameplayscreen_158.jpeg 2901210-ld gameplayscreen 163.jpg DoctorandClara.png DoctorClara2.png DcDoctor.jpg LDlevel2.jpg LDlevel3.jpg LDlevel4.jpg Media Official SDCC Video Doctor Who Joins LEGO Dimensions First Look At LEGO Dimensions Gameplay - Doctor Who The Fan Show Lego Dimensions Doctor Who Gameplay Demo - Comic Con 2015 Doctor Who Gameplay – LEGO Dimensions Hands-On Category:Media Category:Games Category:Index